


Jurisdiction: Chapter One

by maraudermoeyy



Series: Jurisdiction [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Marauders AU, Marauders' Era, Wolfstar AU, Wolfstar Criminal Minds AU, Wolfstar smut, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff, wolfstar series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudermoeyy/pseuds/maraudermoeyy
Summary: Newly appointed Supervisory Special Agent Sirius Orion Black just received his first case in his new role, the mysterious disappearance of two elementary school boys. The local city police plead for Black and his team to help find the boys, all but Lead Detective Remus Lupin, who the Chief of Police put in charge of the investigation. When Black and his team show up, they immediately receive backlash from the Lead Detective. But, Black loves a challenge. He knows he'll woo the handsome detective to see that he needs help, and Black can help him in more ways than one.





	Jurisdiction: Chapter One

Sirius twirled a finger in his curls as he stared down at the case in front of him. Two missing children, four days. Both of them were eight years old, both blonde boys. Their school backpacks were left at the scene of the abduction, not a single item out of place.  
But, the worst part of it all was that all of this happened before, in the same city. The first boy to go missing this time went missing on the two-year anniversary of the very first child. That had to mean something.  
"Shit, not again," Sirius hissed from behind his brand new desk, the mahogany structure stretching as long as he was tall. He knew he only had two days before a third boy went missing, then two years before the next.  
Footsteps at his door jarred him from his thoughts. He peered up to see his unofficial second in command, and best friend, James Potter standing at the door.  
"Well, I was gonna say goodnight. But, it looks like we have another one," James huffed, leaning against the doorframe.  
"Oklahoma City, two young boys have gone missing three days apart. Their backpacks were found at the scene of abduction." Sirius sighed. "Tell Lily she can kill me when you call her," he teased. "We're leaving soon."  
James nodded, then furrowed his brow. "Wait, didn't that same thing happen there a few years ago? We worked that case."  
Sirius nodded. "Yeah. Two years ago, almost exactly. We never found the guy. And, well, now it's happening again." Sirius rose from his desk, his fingers gripping the edge of his desk tightly. "We have to brief the team. Grab a go bag."  
James nodded. "I'll have Lily pick out a snazzy casket for you. You know, for when she murders you."  
Sirius chuckled and winked, trying his best to swallow his frustration. "Much appreciated."

**

The team settled in the small plane that zipped them to almost every case. Luckily, the flight to Oklahoma City wasn't terribly long, which meant the team wouldn't get too antsy. Sirius settled on the small love seat towards the front of the cabin, shifting through his tablet. He scrolled through a dating app he had downloaded the other week, grinning as a few tolerable faces passed by.  
"Still no luck?" James asked, popping down beside his buddy.  
Sirius let out a low chuckle, pulling his curls from the loose bun behind his head. "Oh, Jamie boy, I've definitely had some luck. Nothing that stuck around, though. But, let's just say I've met some… fun souls." Sirius winked, smirking.  
James' eyes widened. "Uh, please, don't go into detail." He rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone and connecting it to the plane's Wifi. "How the hell do you find time to meet these people?"  
Sirius licked his lips. "I don't sleep much."  
James laughed. "Okay, enough questions." He peered out the window. "So, two kids, and it's the fourth day. We have less than forty-eight hours until another boy goes missing, then nothing for two years?"  
"That's the signature."  
"And the Oklahoma City police want us to come back? I mean, we couldn't find the guy last time." James raised an eyebrow at his friend.  
Sirius nodded. "We have a new team, a new leader," he beamed. "Maybe they have some new faith in us. Or, they're so desperate that they don't really have a choice."  
"Great. I'm guessing Chief Collins is still the asshole in charge?" James asked with a sigh. He shoved his glasses back up his nose and rolled his eyes. His straggly hair, which definitely needed a trim, caught in the side of his glasses. Sirius smiled. James hadn't changed an ounce since they started middle school together.  
"Yeah, same asshole. Although, he's so desperate, he was very friendly over the phone. I think he likes me." Sirius reached over and moved the rogue hair from under James' glasses, earning himself a playful swat from his friend.  
"Maybe he remembers your sweet ass in that tight suit. He misses you-"  
"Oh, god, shut up James!" Sirius winced. "Unprofessional, dude."  
James chuckled. "That sounds so weird coming from you." Sirius just rolled his eyes.  
"I can't help it that I'm stylish and like my suit fitted. Sue me."  
James studied his friend. "I can't believe they aren't making you cut that hair. I don't think it follows BAU managerial dress code." Sirius snapped his gaze towards his friend.  
"They day they make me cut this masterpiece is the day I walk without notice. I can't be just a pretty face with a rockin' body, James. I need the complete look." James rolled his eyes and laughed, crossing his legs and turning from Sirius.  
"Right dude. Whatever you say."

**

"Agent Black, man am I glad to see you!" Captain Collins shouted from across the station, quickly making his way towards the team. "We have two worried families, and three more who have just had their wounds re-opened."  
Sirius nodded, extending his hand to the older gentleman. "That's why we're here, Chief. Hopefully this guy will mess up this time. We aren't leaving until this guy is caught." He smiled, then turned towards his team. "You remember Agents Potter and Meadowes. We also have two new agents, Hume and McKinnon." He pointed to each one." Where do you want us to set up?"  
"I'm afraid I only have the small conference room available. The rest of the space in this little shithole is being taken up by our growing faculty. They give us six more bodies, but won't renovate this place. It's been the same since my daddy ran the place. And I'm old, my friend." Sirius tuned out the man as he followed him, his team right behind him. The small station was flooded with people, both police and citizens. Several clerks typed away on computers, while other officers came and went with the new bookings of the day. It was a fucking madhouse, just as Sirius remembered.  
Of course, Sirius was just a rookie agent then, having only spent three years in the Richmond, Virginia police before being hired at the BAU. He owed James everything for his politically affiliated father putting a good word in.  
And now, there he was, leading his first investigation.  
Sirius led his team into the small conference room, complete with a small coffee maker in the corner, a white board, and a small, round table with six plastic chairs. The once white walls were littered with nicks and cracks from decades of neglect, and the poorly tinted windows offered a fantastic view of the next building a few years away.  
"I hope this works for you all," the Chief huffed. "I'll send out intern Nick in to make you guys some strong coffee."  
Sirius nodded. "I appreciate it. I'd like to talk to your Lead Detective if you don't mind." The chief nodded.  
"That would be Detective Lupin. He's new to us, came over from Sacramento about a year ago. Good cop, but kind of an interesting fellow. Follow me." Sirius nodded and followed the man back into the jungle of the station.  
After passing a few desks, the two approached a young detective, around Sirius' age, who sat lazily tucked into his desk. His short, russet hair was tangled in his hands as he studied a copy of the day's newspaper. When the Chief tapped on his desk, the young detective raised his head and frowned.  
"Oh, great, the feds are here," he muttered before spinning the paper towards Chief Collins, pointing to an article on the front page. "They're already naming the jackass. The Shaw Street Snatcher. Only two of the kids went missing on Shaw Street, and that's because the main elementary school is there. Geez, these vultures. How the hell did the press already get a hold of all this information? We have a rat-"  
"Detective Remus Lupin, this is Supervisory Special Agent Sirius Black from the BAU. I'd like you to get him up to speed on the situation-"  
"Situation?" Sirius interrupted. "I thought I was caught up before we headed out here. Two kids-"  
"Three kids," Detective Lupin corrected as he watched the Chief head back towards the small conference room. "A third one went missing just over an hour ago." The detective finally looked up, his eyes instantly landing on Sirius. His smile faded a little as he eyes widened ever so slightly. "H-he took two today."  
Sirius watched the detective's cockiness melt away as he peered up at him. Sirius simply frowned, taken back by the information.  
"Wait, he took two children today? That doesn't match the MO he had last time. He takes-"  
"One kid every three days, three kids total. I know. But, for some reason, two are missing today, backpacks found right where they were taken. And, to make it even more confusing, he took a girl this time." Detective Lupin's eyes locked on Sirius as a moment of silence passed between them. Then, Sirius spoke.  
"A girl? He's changing everything."  
Detective Lupin cleared his throat, finally pulling his eyes away. "Or, we have a copycat with their own MO."  
Sirius shook his head in frustration. They hadn't even caught the guy who did this two years ago. The thought of a copycat made Sirius want to throw something out of the horribly scratched window beside him.  
"Or the fucker is trying to throw us off. Or, maybe his preference had changed." The young detective nodded. Sirius grabbed a chair from behind him and pulled it up to the detective's desk, taking a seat. "It just doesn't make sense."  
Detective Lupin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's why the case is still open."  
Sirius narrowed his eyes at the man across from him. "What the fuck does that mean?"  
"The jackass is obviously better than the F.B.I. He's already outsmarted you. I don't have a fucking clue why the chief called you guys in again."  
Sirius scoffed, leaning back. "Listen, you guys obviously can't figure this shit out for yourselves, so why don't you let us in. I'm sure the new evidence will give us some new insight to whatever this fucker is thinking." Remus narrowed his gaze, leaning back just a little. His hazel eyes darkened slightly as he pulled at his tan and light blue sweater vest. A sweater vest, really? This hot-shot thought he could sass a Supervisory Agent of the BAU wearing a sweater vest? Sirius smirked at the young man, taking in his features. He honestly wasn't bad looking, like, at all. His piercing eyes and lightly shadowed jaw contrasted against his light complexion. Sirius studied the healed gash over his nose, a single cut that looked like it hurt like a bitch when it happened. He wondered what the hell happened, and if the story behind it was why he transferred.  
Sirius licked his lips, watching Remus' eyes follow his movements. "Whatta say? You help me help you? I love a win-win situation." Sirius winked at the detective, who rolled his eyes, but nodded reluctantly.  
This dude's whole macho act was a front. Under that ridiculous outfit was a cop who was a lone wolf, and had a secret. Sirius knew the type. In his short time in law enforcement, he had seen it before. Just, never in someone this young, and never in someone this oddly attractive.  
Sirius was hell-bent on solving this case, and getting to the bottom of what was eating Lead Detective Remus Lupin.


End file.
